


Tiger Lilies

by Nico_Di_Fangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Di_Fangelo/pseuds/Nico_Di_Fangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the first Solangelo date. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever solangelo fic so I'm sorry if it's bad, but I hope some of you enjoy it :)

Will couldn’t believe what was happening. He stood in front of is mirror and tossed aside, yet another, shirt. Yesterday he had finally worked up the courage to ask Nico out on a date- they’d been friends for three years, starting after the war ended, but lately he’d started to develop… _feelings…_ and judging by how quickly Nico had agreed to go on a date with him, the _feelings_ were mutual.

 

But now, twenty minutes before he was supposed to pick Nico up from his cabin, Will was wondering what he’d gotten himself into. Not only was the shirt he was planning to wear was nowhere to be found, but now his hair refused to just stay put.

 

“ _Shit._ ” Will cussed as he buttoned up the only presentable shirt in his wardrobe fifteen minutes later. He grabbed the flowers sitting on his nightstand and exited his cabin, thanking the gods that all his siblings were at the campfire sing-along so they couldn’t tease him about the cliché gesture. He realized how cheesy the flowers were, but he was Nico’s first experience at everything, and he wanted to do it right.

 

As he approached Cabin 13, Will was still working up his courage. He knocked on the cabin door sharply, only to be met with a hurried outburst from within.

 

“If that’s anyone but Will, please go away, but if it’s Will, I’ll be out in a sec!” This was followed by a small amount of clattering and a lot of swearing. A minute late a blushing son of Hades emerged from his cabin wearing a dark blue shirt and ripped, black skinny jeans. Will couldn’t help but smile at his clothing choice. Nico had obviously tried to look different than usual, trading his black t-shirts for a button up with and actual colour. Will felt irrationally flattered by his efforts.

 

“Hey, uh, what’s up?”

 

“You look really nice,” Will smiled at the smaller boy, and then down at his feet, which is when he remembered the bunch of tiger lilies he was clutching in his hand. “Oh! Um, I got these for you.” Will embarrassedly extended his arm towards Nico, hoping to any god that would listen that Nico wasn’t allergic to flowers, or that he didn’t have some deep hatred for tiger lilies.

 

Nico gave a surprised gasp before reaching out and taking the flowers, using them to hide his blushing, smiling face.

 

“I’m not sure how long they’ll last around me- prince of death and all- but thanks, I love them.” While Nico rummaged for a makeshift vase to put the flowers in, Will had a chance to calm down and take a deep breath. This was just a date, nothing to be scared of.

 

After Nico deposited the bunch of flowers in a toothbrush holder, he grabbed Will hand, ready to go on the date he’d been waiting for for years.

 

The date went well- Will had booked a table at a Thai restaurant, which they were driven to by Jules-Albert, followed by a romantic walk through New York City. Will saw it as a tragedy that even though Camp Half Blood was in Long Island, Nico had never actually seen New York. Unless you counted the Battle of Manhattan and any visit to Olympus, which Will didn’t. The unearthing of this little fact had led to a very unique tour of the city. Will had no problem sharing his views on how ugly that building was, or telling Nico about how certain buildings were used as speakeasies back in the day.

 

When they were dropped back at camp Will could hardly contain his giddiness. Nico had held his hand since they left the restaurant, and had been smiling for almost the entire night. They came to a stop outside the Hades cabin, and Nico looked down blushing, suddenly embarrassed.

 

“I’ve never been on one of these things before- a date, that is- and I’m kind of inexperienced when it comes to how the night ends.” Nico flushed redder than a tomato. That’s when Will caught his drift and blushed along with his date.

 

“I won’t- I mean, I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything,” the words tumbled from his mouth now, ”We can just end the night here, if you don’t want to- I mean, if you want.”

 

Nico looked up at the other boy, trying his hardest to not chicken out now. “Do you? Want to, I mean.” He built up the courage to look Will straight in the eyes now. “Do you want to kiss me?”

 

Will made a needy sound in his throat, and ducked his head to meet Nico’s. Their mouths crashed in a clashing of teeth that had them both pulling away, laughing.

 

“Take two?” Nico asked, before going on his tippy-toes and kissing Will softly. Will responded accordingly, letting the less experienced of the two of them set the pace. Soon enough Nico’s tongue tentatively licked at Will’s lips, and was granted entrance immediately. The back and forth of their tongues battling for dominance continued hotly, as Nico backed up so that they were soon enough inside his cabin, shirtless on his bed.

 

Just as Nico’s hand started at his waistband, Will had to break away. “Nico, stop.” Nico pulled his hand back, out of breath and blushing profusely.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go _there_ ,” Will assured him, “It’s just that this is our first date, and I don't want to ruin anything by rushing. Maybe we should just… Take things slow?”

 

“Well look who’s being a gentleman,” Nico smirked, handing the blond his shirt while going to receive his own.

 

The two walked to the door of Cabin 13 and shared a light kiss, both parties making sure to not go farther than deemed appropriate.

 

After that first date it became clear with the rest of the campers that both Nico and Will were taken. Jason and Reyna had no difficulty coming up with creative threats to warn Will off hurting their little baby, much to the embarrassment of said baby. Nothing could have made the boys happier than each other, and neither had any hopes of trying anyone else.

 


End file.
